The Eight Notes
by da mau5
Summary: A teenage boy loses his wallet in forest and encounters a being so terrifying that he leaves behind Eight notes to warn others. The story behind the eight notes
1. Chapter 1

The Eight Notes

Chapter one

The Trailer

(Darkness slowly brightens up to show a forest)

In this forest, there is a strange thing going on.

(Darkness fades again to brighten up to daytime of the forest)

Nothing is there, no wild life, no bugs, nothing at all, nothing to be seen or heard. Not unless it wants be.

People walk in this forest but one time, one person entered at night.

(Nighttime shows a teenage boy with a flashlight walking in the forest.)

He never came out

(Shows the boy running away from something)

No one knows what happened to him, he just went poof into the night.

(Seeing the forest and hear a loud scream into the night)

Maybe something is out there, maybe

(Sees the boy scanning the trees)

Weeks later, his parents went in the forest to find him

They found something

(See the parents going in to the forest and looking around)

But it was not he they found. They found his messages

(Shows eight notes stuck to trees and abandon buildings)

What happened to him? What do these notes mean?

This is his story

You will soon know

You will soon

You will


	2. Chapter 2

The Eight Notes

Chapter 2

Follows

"Wallet lost my dang wallet," I thought as I creped through the woods, of all the forests that I had to lose my wallet. Why these? These woods were the most unusual. Nothing lived in it, no animals, no insects or bird can be heard. Sure, people walk and took hikes in these woods at day but never at night. It was too weird and scary at night. People have seen many weird things in the woods, a large tree much larger then any tree in the forest, an abandon car and building, another random building, a large metal cylinder that look like a very small smoke stack, A random brick wall but the most strange were the random building, it was large and only had one floor and only two exits. Inside was a maze and the floor was tiled, like an unfinished bathroom. Not far from this site was a series of sideways cylinders. It was so strange, no one in the town remembered how these thing got here. I guess it was they got there before the towns time but how did the car get there? I shook my head; this was not the time to worry about strange things in the woods. All I need to do is get my wallet and get out of here. Yeah that was it, just get the wallet and get out of here, fast. I don't like this place. I walked and walked, my flashlight guiding me, I had my school backpack on so I had my journal and tape. There was gravel on the forest floor so it sounded like I was walking cereal. It was quite funny to listen to. Sigh, this was going to take a long time, I may be here all night.

"Is thing really a good idea?" I asked my self. I stop and think about it, was it? Then I cleared my self, this was my wallet, and it had all my savings in it plus my credit card. I can't afford to lose that I thought. My flashlight glowed on a tree, it revealed the bark and wait, and I don't remember being here. I stop and turn around to scan the trees. I don't think so. I looked up at the night sky. I don't remember those stars. I scan the trees again, just to be sure that I had not seen them; yep I never have seen these trees. I turn around to see the big tree, the tree that was largest tree of them all in these woods. I should stick around in this area then I can start to navigate my way out of here. I looked at this tree one more time, to memorize this place, so suck in every single detail, then I was on my way to get home, fast.

Hours went by at least two and I still could not get my way home ore my damn wallet, then I realized that I had my cell phone, maybe that will help, I flicked it on and looked at the screen, 2 new messages, I clicked one, it was from my girlfriend wondering were I was, then I remembered the date. It was her birthday. I texted back that I was coming. The second message was from my parents also wondering were I was, I told them I was at my girlfriends house. I sighed, I hated lying to them but something's can't be helped. I was lost in the woods and I had no idea how to get out of the woods. It was getting darker and soon it would be the dead of night. Check that, it was only 6:00 but it felt much later then that. The problem was that it was November 21 and at six thirty, it was dark. I scanned the area, and then I heard something. It was a rustle it the trees. Relieved, I went to it but stopped halfway through, what if was a wild animal? What if it was a not a friendly person? My eyes must have widen as I cam to the realization that no one cam here, no one and that there was no wild life in this forest. I slowly turned and walked away but I heard that noise again and I walk faster. I heard my breath in the night, the only sound beside the noise in the entire forest. The noise got closer and soon I was running away from the noise. It was terrifying; I stopped and turned around to hear that the noise was gone. I went back to running just to be safe that it was really gone. But this lead to a mystery, what was out there? It was not an animal and it certainly wasn't a human. My eyes widen, could it be something like the Big Foot? This thought made be laugh, of course its not the Big Foot, how could it be? Besides the Bigfoot lived in Vermont or whatever, I should stop thinking about this. But still it was strange to hear a noise in the woods, epically these woods. I was about to get moving when I saw something

It looked like a man. It was tall, very tall about 7 feet in height. It was wearing clothes, suit to be more specific. And it was thin, very thin like it never ate. I hid behind some bushes and kept looking at it, it was strange, why would a person be in the woods? What I saw next made tremble in fear and terror. It turned around out of the darkness to reveal his head. It was white and it had no face, no ears, and no hair. It was just plain white but it was shaped like a human head. I quickly turned away, and left the thing. If I got out, my parents would never ever believe me. But it was so weird. I kept walking eager to find my way out and get out of here, away from that…thing. The way it moved so silent on the ground, only when it was traveling through trees you could here it. I was scared, what if it caught me? What would it do? Kill me? Eat me? Just leave me there? I kept walking and soon saw a large tree but stopped. I heard it again and ran, I ran so fast that I was like a little rocket, I heard the crunch of the gravel as I ran and stopped to catch my breath and hid in the bushes and saw it again,

It was the same thing, the same slender man like thing that was-was…following me? No, it can't be, what does it wan from me, a piece of cake? I got up and ran some more, I needed to get away from that thing, it was scary and tall. I stopped and threw up, I gasped and sputtered. I was coughing. Then I looked at my hand and saw blood. I turned around and looked across the clearing. It was still there but seemed to get closer. I was trembling. I coughed up some more blood. But I got the strength to get up and run out of the clearing but as I turned looked around I still saw it and kept running. I hid behind the tree and took out my journal and sketched the thing, my drawings are always not so good. I drew the thing next to a tree that looked like a many tipped arrow. And next to that I wrote follows next to it

and then I got up again and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

The eight notes

Chapter 3

Can't Run

I ran and ran and ran and ran. I was so out of breath when I stopped. I am so tired, so very tired. This entire running is tiring and annoying. I sighed, this was getting nowhere I thought when I heard a noise but it wasn't the noise I heard be before, it was a crackling noise, almost like static and I did not know where it was coming from but I did know that I needed to get to stop. It was giving away my hiding place from the…thing. I stopped and started to think about the tall man, that's my nickname I gave it. The tall man was an interesting thing, for those who have not seen it; it was tall and wore a suit. It had no face and its head was a plain white head. It was so strange, and so terrifying to see. It had this stare that made you look away. I was very careful and very scared of the thing, of the tall man. I got up and realize that my cell phone was still static. It was like it was sending me a message. I hit the phone many times and nothing happened, it still was like static. It was scary, imagine being lost in the woods and whose tool was the only connection is gone haywire, it was indeed terrifying, the trees seem to move towards me as the branches bent and swayed.

I got up and walked away from the trees to find something else, something can be seen without a flashlight, hearing rustles in the trees I began to run for the hundredth time. When I was sure that the tall man has left me, I begun to have see building in the distance but it was not lit up, it had not lights. But how could I see this? It was absurd to have such eyesight. I check my phone, it was working again and I called my parents, it was seven o clocks. But the signal was terrible and I could only hear gibberish. I stopped to see a one-floor building. It was made out of bricks and as far as I can see, it only had one entrance. Bewildered, I went into the building and my foots steps changed to be hard clacks of a sound, the tiles beneath my feet echoed the steps I have taken, making this building haunting. I turned on my flash light and screamed and terror and fright and began to turn around when a tentacle grabbed my foot and started to pull me up towards the ceiling, I kicked and screamed but the deathly grip would not give. I shined my flashlight at the tall man and it dropped me because in covered its eyes.

As soon as I was dropped, I got up again to run for my very being, I took a turn in the building that was a maze of tiled floors, my steeps echoed and in fright, I realized that my steps would give away where I was, for the tall man with no face could swiftly as the darkness over comes light. I began to cough up blood again and a terrible heat overcame me. I darted into a room that was large it was fully tiled. The darkness was unbearable so I turned of my flashlight and I saw…nothing, I saw absolutely nothing, I laughed, I had won! I have outrun the tall man with no face! I got up to walked out of the room and as I did, it grabbed me from the waist and I looked at the face and started to feel sick, I threw up and it dropped me or should I say, it flung me across the tiled hallway. My body slammed against the tiled wall, I moaned in pain and saw the tall man with no face move towards me. I got up and flung my self against away form the tall man with no face. Blood started to drool down my head, and I felt dizzy and it was hard to keep the balance of the body.

I looked up again to see the tall man with no face just near and I ran, god I ran. I ran in in the building taking turns and finding the exit, I burst out of the tiled building, I felt free! I felt so free and checked the time, to find out it was seven thirty. I sighed and kept going on in the woods, to find my way home. Suddenly I hear static. As I turned around I was pushed with such force that I banged against the tree, I dared not look and I jumped up to run but a death grip was cling to my feet and it started to drag me towards the tall man with no face. I screamed, " Help me! Anybody please help!" but no response came, I was all alone and help could not come so easily, I was shaking but refused to give up to the man with no face. I clung to a root but the stain was hard so I was forced to let go. I struggled and kick but it was no use! I screamed and screamed but I doubt anybody cared or heard. I felt the cold and fleshly skin of the tall man with no face. I was going to die but I could swear I had one last trick to play on the tall man with no face. As he bring me close I punched the tentacle that was gripping, I could swear that it howled in pain and let go, the drop to the ground seemed to last eternity and when I finally hit the ground I got up to run away from the tall man with the no face, a tentacle nearly got me, and I ran and ran. I turned around and rammed into a tree. When I got up and looked at it I saw a piece of paper on the tree that said can't run with a black, thick underline with an x under it.

I realized the only thing that could have put it there

And then I screamed


End file.
